runescape1infofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gielinor
thumb|200px|dit is runescape! Gielinor is de benaming van de wereld waarin spelers zich bevinden tijdens het spelen van RuneScape. Gielinor is een ronde planeet dat zich ergens in een onbekend universum bevindt. Een maan of planeet draait in een baan rondt Gielinor, maar het is onbekend of dit ScapeRune is, de omgekeerde wereld van Gielinor. Gielinor draait rondt een zon die een twee keer zo grote oppervlakte heeft dan Gielinor zelf. Zoals Guthix ooit zei "Er zijn vele planeten in het heelal, waar Gielinor er ook één van is." Gielinor werd voor de periode dat de First Age genoemd wordt, gecreëerd door de Elder Gods. Guthix, arriveerde vlak na de creatie toen Gielinor slechts een lege vlakte was. Guthix creëerde de vorm en klimaten in Gielinor en wilde de wereld balanceren waardoor hij de klimaten in Gielinor van elkaar liet verschillen. Zo ontstonden er verschillende klimaten zoals de woestijnklimaat en het ijs-klimaat dat compleet het tegenovergestelde van elkaar waren. De leeftijd van Gielinor wordt ingedeeld door de bevolking in periodes die "Ages" worden genoemd. Elke age stelt een bepaalde periode in tijd voor, dat kan bestaan uit willekeurige jaartallen. Zo staat de Second Age bekend als de opkomst van Zaros tot zijn nederlaag en de Third Age stelt de periode van de God Wars voor. Gielinor is gericht op een middeleeuws thema dat vergelijk is met het middeleeuwse tijdperk in Europa. Vanaf de First Age liet Guthix verschillende portalen bouwen waar andere rassen naar Gielinor konden komen. Sinds de First Age groeide de bevolking van hun nomaden bestaan al snel uit to boeren en uiteindelijk tot grote nederzettingen. Astronomische locatie De exacte van Gielinor is onbekend en wordt niet vermeldt. Het is echter bekend dat Gielinor in een stelsel ligt, waar de planeet ScapeRune, parallel van is. ScapeRune is wereld tegenovergesteld van RuneScape. Ook zal de planeet Freneskae, de planeet waar de Mahjarrat oorspronkelijk vandaan komen, in de buurt van Gielinor liggen. frame|left|Gielinor in haar baan om de zon. thumb|Sagittarius, waargenomen vanuit het [[Observatory.]] Spelers hebben de mogelijkheid om een Large orrery op te zetten in hun Player-owned house, waar Gielinor wordt afgebeeld op een model dat gecreëerd werd door de speler. Op dit schaalmodel is Gielinor te zien die in een baan om de zon draait. Het is echter onbekend of de grote (blauwe) bol Gielinor is of de kleine, maar het is bijna zeker dat de grote bol Gielinor is doordat Gielinor slechts één maan heeft. Zoals op het model van de Large orrery te zien is, draait er een maan of planeet in een baan om Gielinor. Het is mogelijk dat de maan of planeet ScapeRune is, veel spelers geloven dit ook, aangezien het parallel en dichtbij Gielinor zou moeten liggen. Toch is het onbekend of dit in werkelijk een maan is. De planeet Freneskae zal volgens Ali the Wise ver van Gielinor liggen. Echter is het onbekend wat Ali the Wise met "ver" zou betekenen. Gielinor ligt op een locatie waar veel meteorieten voorbij komen. Zo raken bijna elke dag verschillende meteorieten Gielinor. Zo beweren veel astronomen in Gielinor dat de planeet omgeven wordt met een klein asteroïdenveld. Veel van deze asteroïden raken Gielinor en landen op het oppervlakt, waardoor spelers de mogelijkheid hebben om ze open te hakken. In deze asteroïden zal een apart ras genaamd de Star sprites inzitten. Deze wezens zullen zich in de asteroïde bevinden en vanuit de ruimte komen. Toch is het mogelijk dat Gielinor in de melkweg ligt. Aangezien spelers sterren kunnen bekijken vanaf de Observatory, kunnen ze verschillende sterrenstelsels bekijken via een grote telescoop. Gielinor ligt in hetzelfde universum als Freneskae, Land of Snow en ScapeRune, hoewel van de laatste twee werelden wordt gedacht dat deze zich in Gielinor bevinden. Geografie thumb|Gielinor te zien vanaf boven. Gielinor wordt vaak omschreven als een "prachtig" land met veel mogelijkheden. De oorzaak van de verschillen van de landschappen en de klimaten zal Guthix geweest zijn. Toen Guthix arriveerde op Gielinor, wilde hij de wereld in balans brengen, aangezien hij de god van balans is. Volgens de Queen of Snow was dit de reden voor de vele verschillen in de klimaten. thumb|Het woestijnklimaat.|left Zo bestaat Gielinor uit locaties vol met bomen (bossen), bergen, ijs gebieden, tropisch regenwoud klimaat, woestijnen, zeeën, vulkanen en zelfs vernietigde/onvruchtbare gronden. Hoewel Guthix niet de onvruchtbare gronden had gecreëerd. Ook zal Gielinor bestaan uit locaties die "The Unknown" worden genoemd. Dit zijn simpel weg lege locaties die Jagex nog niet heeft toegevoegd aan RuneScape en zullen niets te maken hebben met de vormgeving van Guthix. Als spelers met NPCs praten, vlak nadat een gebied van The Unknown is opgevuld, zullen de NPCs reageren dat het gebied er altijd al was, waardoor de Unknown geen invloed heeft op Gielinor of haar bevolking. Gielinor bevat ook uit een aantal eiland van grote oppervlaktes tot kleine. De meeste eilanden zijn bevolkt, maar slechts een enkele niet, zoals het eiland waar de Penguins de spelers achterlaten tijdens de The Hunt for Red Raktuber quest. Zo is het grootste eiland Karamja waar de Mensen een koninkrijk hebben gevestigd. Zo is Gielinor in de recente jaren (Fifth Age, jaar 169) ingedeeld over verschillende koninkrijken met grootmachten zoals het menselijk ras, Troll, Ogre, Vampieren, Elven en Monkeys die grote gebieden beheersen. Toch bestaat Gielinor uit ongeveer vijftig procent uit water en één stuk land dat omringt word door verschillende eilanden en zee. Omdat alle randen van de kaart bestaat uit "The Unknow" geloven veel spelers dat er een toekomstig nieuw continent zal komen, aangezien er op het moment maar één is. Toch is Gielinor vergelijkbaar met Aarde, aangezien Aarde ook bestaat uit verschillende klimaten. Het noordelijk halfrond van Gielinor wordt gezien als een relatief koud gebied, hoewel alleen The North en een klein gebied van de Wildernis onder ijs en sneeuw ligt. Echter zal in het noord-westen van Gielinor, aan de randen van de zee (The North tot Lunar Isle) veel kou bevinden. Zo zullen ook verschillende hoge bergen bedekt zijn met sneeuw, door temperatuur. Ook zal in Gielinor een groot gebied bedolven zijn onder zand en een extreem hoog temperatuur hebben. Dit gebied heet de Kharidian Desert, en bestaat vrijwel uit alleen woestijn, hoewel er een rivier doorheen loopt en er zijn verschillende waterbronnen te vinden onder de grond. Sinds de god Wars is veel van de oostelijke woestijn ondergelopen met water. Aangezien de temperatuur in de woestijn zo extreem hoog is, kunnen spelers makkelijk dood gaan door de hitte. Een logische verklaring voor de hitte zal zijn dat de zon rechtstreeks gericht staat op Kharidian Desert, waardoor de zonnestralen gerichte door de atmosfeer komen, waardoor het meer warmte kan verspreiden. Volgens de Snow imp is de Land of Snow de koudste plek, hoewel het echter onbekend of de Land of the Snow zich daadwerkelijk in Gielinor bevindt. thumb|Gielinor onder water.|300px Gielinor bevat vele rivieren. De meeste rivieren zijn grote rivieren die door een half continent stromen en uiteindelijk uit zullen stromen in de zee. De grootste rivier is de River Dougne, die door Kandarin loopt, helemaal vanaf Baxtorian Falls tot aan Castle Wars die uiteindelijk eindigt in de zee. In de zuidelijke gebieden heerst een warm klimaat. Een tropisch regenwoud klimaat zal zich bevinden in locaties rond de midden lijn (evenaar) van Gielinor. Vooral in de westelijke gebieden zoals Gu'Tanoth en Karamja. Hier heersen verschillende grote planten en dieren. Ook zullen op deze locaties grote stukken jungles te vinden zijn. De bevolking van deze locaties zijn meestal Ogre en blijken goed om te kunnen gaan met dit klimaat. Wellicht is het mogelijk dat ze geëvolueerd zijn naar deze vorm, aangezien ze afstammen van het Mensen ras. thumb|left|De vulkaan op [[Karamja die uitbarst.]] Er zijn minimaal twee vulkanische activiteiten op Gielinor geweest. Zo staat er een actieve vulkaan op Karamja en een slapende vulkaan op Braindeath Island. Verder zijn in de Wildernis verschillende vulkanische activiteiten te vinden. De krater die zich in het midden van de wildernis bevindt, wordt ook wel de Wilderness volcano genoemd, hoewel het in feite een krater is. Het is echter onbekend of dit daadwerkelijk een vulkaan was geweest. De vulkaan op Braindeath Island zal volgens de inwoners een slapende vulkaan zijn. Hoewel verschillende jaren geleden de vulkaan uitbarstte en het hele eiland hebben gecreëerd. In de recente jaren zal de vulkaan niet actief zijn en wordt op de kaart aangegeven als "niets interessants gebeurt hier". Echter hebben de inheemse bevolking een brug gebouwd naar het eiland vanaf Braindeath Island. Tijdens de Rum Deal quest zullen spelers ontdekkend dat de krater gevuld is met Stagnant water. De stagnant water zal afgebeeld worden op de kaart met een grijs kleurig waterbron icoon. thumb|Een vulkaan op uitbarsten. De vulkaan op Karamja is echter nog actief en er zal lava uit de krater stromen, hoewel de uitbarstingen in de recente jaren niet hevig zijn. Tussen de periode van het einde van de Fourth Age of begin van de Fifth age, had de vulkaan op Karamja een hevige uitbarsting ondergaan. Samuel Scourduel beschreef de uitbarsting in zijn notities die hij maakte tijdens zijn reis. De vulkaan is een lange tijd een aantrekkingskracht voor verschillende wezens. Zo hebben de wezens zoals Elvarg en Lesser demon zich hebben gevestigd in de krater van de vulkaan, wat voor hun een ideale omgeving is. Zo hebben het TzHaar ras zich ontwikkeld in een nederzetting die ze hebben gebouwd in de vulkaan. De uitstraling van de geothermische energie zal waarschijnlijk een ideale omgeving vormen voor de TzHaars. Veel materiaal is gebaseerd om de lopende lava die door de stad loopt. Sinds de vormgeving van Gielinor zijn ook veel grotten natuurlijk ontstaan. Veel natuurlijke grotten zijn ontstaan door erosie. De meeste grotten echter uitgegraven door wezens om ze te benutten. Toch zijn veel grotten in de loop der jaren verlaten geworden en zijn een woonplaats voor vele wezens geworden. Door het zogenaamde "broeikas effect" worden veel locaties opgewarmd. De God Wars Dungeon werd volgens Jagex ontdooid door het toenemen van het klimaat. Jagex gaf een reden voor het toenemende broeikas effect en gaf de schuld aan de toenemende brandende vuren, die spelers maken voor het trainen van de Firemaking skill. Flora en fauna Gielinor bevat veel planten, bomen en klimaten die slechts geschikt zijn voor bepaalde planten. Typische omgevingen zullen spelers aantreffen dat bij een apart klimaat behoort. Zo zullen alleen naaldbomen leven in koude gebieden en een jungle zal alleen gevonden worden bij een tropisch regenwoud klimaat. Gielinor bevat veel planten die vergelijkbaar zijn met de planten of bomen uit de echte wereld. Bijvoorbeeld de loofbomen of eiken bomen. Veel van de planten of bomen op Gielinor zijn dan ook gebaseerd op de Aarde flora. thumb|De eigenschappen van [[Tirannwn.]] Gielinor staat erom bekend om de verschillende eigenschappen in haar natuur. Dit was echter het doel van Guthix, om de wereld zo goed mogelijk te balanceren. Volgens de geruchten creëerde Guthix de eerste landschappen in het gebied dat nu bekend staat als Tirannwn. Tirannwn staat er om bekend om "vreemde" (zoals ze genoemd worden door spelers) eigenschappen te hebben. Vele stukken landschappen in Tirannwn zijn blauw groenig van kleur en er zullen verschillende blauwe paddenstoelen bevinden. Veel spelers beweren dat Guthix uiteindelijk het landschap in de andere gebieden liet veranderen naar het bekende "groene" stukken land. Echter is Tirannwn niet het enige landschap met deze eigenschappen. Zanaris heeft ook vergelijkende eigenschappen in haar natuur. Echter is het onbekend of Zanaris daadwerkelijk tot Gielinor behoort. thumb|left|Een [[Grizzly bear.]] Sinds de creatie van Gielinor zijn verschillende wezens naar Gielinor gekomen. vele soorten zijn uiteindelijk uitgegroeid tot goed ontwikkelde soorten. Echter de soorten niet bezitten over verschillende eigenschap zoals intelligentie, worden ook wel "beesten" genoemd. Beesten zijn bijvoorbeeld de soorten die niet de mogelijkheid hebben om gemeenschappen te creëren. Voorbeelden zijn beren, kikkers of kippen. Ook Draken behoren tot een soort die over weinig intelegentie bezit, hoewel deze vaak wordt aangegeven tot een Monster, hoewel onder monster verstaan wordt alle aanvalbare NPCs. Veel beesten hebben zich in een andere gemeenschap ingegroeid en worden getemd. Zo worden bijvoorbeeld koeien gefokt en getemd voor het nut van het menselijke ras. Vooral Gnomes staan erom bekend om beesten te temmen. Gnomes gebruiken beesten voor het gebruik van transport of oorlog. Een goed voorbeeld zijn de Terrorbirds, die veel worden gebruikt voor transport. Gnomes leven in harmonie met deze soorten en behandelen ze met respect. Ook hebben Gnomes de Tortoises leren te temmen en deze soorten worden het meest gebruikt in oorlog, dan in transport. Zo worden Tortoises gezien als "zwaar transport". Weinig rassen proberen of hebben de mogelijkheid om beesten te temmen. De Gnomes en de mensen zijn waarschijnlijk één van de enige rassen die hier gebruik van maken. Toch houden veel soorten beesten als huisdier. De kunst van Summoning wordt echter niet gezien als temmen, aangezien een speler of NPC een wezen alleen oproept zonder het van te voren te temmen. Met summoning worden ook magische krachten gebruikt. Ook de kunst van Necromancer hoort niet onder deze categorie. Geschiedenis Gielinor wordt door de inwoners ingedeeld in verschillende leeftijden, dat zal zijn beginnen in een tijdperk genaamd de First Age. Eén zo'n tijdperk zal een periode in tijd of een gebeurtenis voorstellen en niet een aantal jaren. Zo zal de Third Age het begin en einde van de God Wars voorstellen. Eerste tijdperk De First Age staat bekend als een periode dat begon met de creatie van Gielinor. De Elder Gods waren de wezens die Gielinor creëerde. Echter bouwde ze alleen de planeet en verlieten het. Gielinor had echter geen vorm gekregen en bestond uit een lege vlakte zonder enig levend op de planeet. Waarschijnlijk lieten de Elder gods een object genaamd de Stone of Jas achter. De First Age zal officieel beginnen wanneer Guthix, die bekend staat als de god van balans, Gielinor aantrof. Guthix was erg machtig maar waarschijnlijk niet machtig genoeg om een planeet te creëren. Gielinor was op dat moment een lege vlakte en Guthix begon zijn krachten gebruiken om van de lege vlakte landschappen te creëren. Het is echter onbekend of Guthix de Stone of Jas hiermee gebruikte. thumb|left|[[Guthix verwelkomt soorten op Gielinor.]] Volgens de geruchten begon Guthix met het creëren van landschappen in het gebied dat nu bekend staat als Tirannwn. In een periode wist Guthix heel Gielinor een vorm te geven. Echter was hij nog niet voldaan met zijn taak en bouwde de zogenaamde World gate of Portal of life zodat andere wezens van andere planeet Gielinor konen bereiken. Guthix zorgde er persoonlijk voor dat Gielinor bevolkt werd. Hij nodigde verschillende wezens uit om naar Gielinor te gaan. thumb|[[Guthix creëert Magic.]] De Elven waren de eerste die Gielinor op kwamen en de planeet bevolkte. Al gauw werd de Elven stad Prifddinas gebouwd, geleidt door hun godin Seren. na de creatie van Prifddinas kwamen andere soorten Gielinor bevolken. Echter kwamen de mensen vlak na de creatie van Prifddinas. Guthix zorgde persoonlijk voor hun deelnamen in Gielinor en gaf nieuwkomers een korte introductie over Gielinor. Guthix nam de vorm aan van het soort dat hij begroette. Zo nam hij de vorm aan van een mens aan als hij met de mensen contact maakte. De mensen in die tijd beschreven hem als een druïde. Kort na de komst van de mensen creëerde Guthix met de Stone of Jas Magic en vulde verschillende Runes en Runecrafting altaren met magische krachten. Op dit moment zal Guthix ook, volgens de Gnomes, de Anima Mundi, de ziel van Gielinor, hebben gecreëerd. Guthix wilde zijn kennis delen met de bevolking en nam contact op met een mens genaamd Jack, die echter nog een kind was. Hij deelde zijn kennis met hem en uiteindelijk groeide de mensen op met de kennis van magie, net als andere volkeren. In het begin van de First Age waren de mensen slechts boeren maar enkele trokken op een reis om Gielinor te ontdekken. Ook leefde er een ras genaamd de Dragonkin, dat gezien werd als een bijna onsterfelijk ras, maar kon zich echter niet voortplanten. Door deze reden experimenteerde de Dragonkin met het klonen van hunzelf, dat uiteindelijk de Dragons zijn, die zich wel konden voortplanten. Blijkbaar zijn verschillende Dragonkin de bewakers van de Stone of Jas. Op een bepaald moment in de First Age, waarschijnlijk aan het einde, bracht de woestijn god genaamd Icthlarin de Mahjarrat, een oorlogszuchtig ras op Gielinor om hem te dienen, van een wereld genaamd Freneskae. Aan het einde van de First Age, kosste de vormgeving van Gielinor, Guthix heel veel kracht waardoor hij uitgeput was. Hij moest gaan rusten en verborg zich op een onbekend locatie in Gielinor. Hij zal pas wakker worden als zijn krachten volledig waren hersteld. Hierdoor werd de portal of life verzegeld.onkin nog steeds in leven zijn. Tweede tijdperk De Second Age ontstond toen Guthix ging rusten nadat hij Gielinor had vormgegeven. Sinds dat moment kwamen veel goden Gielinor bevolken. Inclusief arriveerde Zaros op Gielinor nadat Guthix ging rusten, aangezien Guthix beweert nog nooit van Zaros te hebben gehoord of te hebben waargenomen. Zaros zag grote interesse in de Mahjarrat die Icthlarin diende. Uiteindelijk wist Zaros de Mahjarrat over te halen om hem te gaan dienen en de Mahjarrat verlieten Icthlarin. In een korte tijd bleken de Mahjarrat voor Zaros meer dan waardevol te zijn en uiteindelijk wisten de Mahjarrat grote gebieden voor Zaros te veroveren waardoor Zaros de machtigste heersende god in Gielinor werd. Veel beweren dat Zaros bijna net zo sterk was als Guthix op dat moment. Zijn rijk rekte uit vanaf de Wildernis (Ghorrock), tot noordelijke gebieden van de Kharidian Desert (tot Uzer), tot Asgarnia en de noordelijke gebieden van Morytania. Meerdere goden zoals Armadyl, die grote gebieden in Kandarin verover had, of Saradomin en Bandos hadden geen schijn van kans om het op te nemen tegen Zaros. thumb|De ondergang van [[Zaros.]] Aan het einde van de Second age, de generaal van Zaros genaamd Zamorak, een Mahjarrat, wilde in een opstand beginnen tegen Zaros. Volgens Zemouregal zag Zaros niet de "echte" weg van het kwaad. Zamorak wist de Staff of Armadyl in handen te krijgen. Volgens vele hielp Saradomin, Zamorak met de opstand om af te komen van Zaros. Met de Staff of Armadyl bezat Zamorak over extreem veel krachten. Met zijn geheime bondgenootschap, van onder meer Lucien, Zemouregal, Hazeel, Lord Drakan, Thammaron, Viggora, bestormde Zamorak het fort van Zaros en viel Zaros aan in zijn troon kamer. Volgens Azzanadra was het een geluk slag, maar Zamorak wist Zaros in zijn rug te slaan waardoor veel Zaros zijn kracht in Zamorak werd gezogen. Zamorak verbande na dit evenement Zaros van Gielinor. Zamorak zal machtig genoeg zijn om zich te verklaren als een god. Na dit incident lieten de andere goden (Armadyl, Bandos en Saradomin) Zamorak verbannen van Gielinor door het vermoorden van één van hen. Sinds dat moment waren de volgelingen van Zaros woest op de Zamorak volgelingen en jaagden op hen, dat er geen keuze was dan te vluchten. Zamorak was verbannen van Gielinor, maar wist op krachten te komen door een volledig overname van Zaros zijn krachten. De Second Age eindigde op het moment dat Zamorak terug kwam op Gielinor en zijn rijk wilde uitbreiden. Derde tijdperk thumb|De [[God Wars.|left]] Sinds het moment dat Zamorak terug kwam begon de God Wars, aangezien Zamorak zijn rijk wilde uitbreiden. Hij begon met het aanvallen van de Zarosian, de volgelingen van Zaros, en deed er alles aan om Zaros te vernietigen uit de geschiedenis. Veel verhalen wijzen erop dat Zamorak hierbij hulp kreeg van Saradomin. Volgens Saradomin zou Zamorak bang zijn voor Zaros. Een massieve oorlog brak die de God Wars werd genoemd. De oorlog reikte heel Gielinor behalve de Elven die zich terugtrokken in Tirannwn. Zamorak liet zijn bevelhebbers zoals Lord Drakan stukken land veroveren dat ze mochten beheren door hun deelname aan de opstand tegen Zaros. Lord Drakan kreeg toestemming om Hallowland binnen te dringen. Thammaron vernietigde Uzer maar werd verslagen door Azzanadra, een Mahjarrat die zijn leven had toegewijd aan Zaros. Hazeel wist Kandarin te veroveren maar de Wildernis was totaal vernietigd door de oorlog. Vele rassen stierven uit door de oorlog zoals de Aviantese of de Icyene. thumb|De [[Barrows Brothers, bevelhebbers in de oorlog.]] Ook begonnen de volgelingen van Saradomin aan een massieve oorlog om Morytania terug te nemen van Lord Drakan. Deze oorlog werd geleidt door de zes Barrows Brothers, nadat ze een extreem krachtig uitrusting hadden gekregen van een mysterieuze vreemdeling (Sliske). Sliske gaf ze de uitrusting als ze later een dienst voor hem zouden verrichten. De Barrow broers wisten tot het hart van Morytania te komen totdat ze opnieuw geconfronteerd werden Sliske. De broers waren angstig en dat beïnvloedde hun strijd waardoor ze uiteindelijk allemaal verslagen werden. De broers werden verlsagen met hun leger en slechts enkele soldaten wisten het te overleven en begroeven de broers. Op dat moment sprak Sliske een spreuk over de overleden broers uit waardoor ze tot de Undead behoorde. Op een bepaald moment in tijd, wist Zamorak contact te maken met de Iorwerth Clan, een Elven familie. Hij wist ze over te halen om hem te aanbidden in het geheim. De oorlog eindigde op het moment dat Guthix wakker werd door de onrust die er heerste. Guthix dreigte de Edict of Guthix te lanceren, een massieve aanval op alles en iedereen op Gielinor die alles zou vernietigen. De goden hadden geen keuze om Gielinor te verlaten op verzoek van Guthix. Guthix moest huilen door het verlies van de oorlog. Hij liet zijn tranen bewaren en bewaken door een slang genaamd Juna omdat zijn tranen magische krachten bezitten. Guthix ging nadat de goden werden verbannen weer verder met zijn rust. Vierde tijdperk Nadat Guthix de God Wars beëindigde, ontstond de Fourth Age. In dit tijdperk zijn vele rassen terug getrokken gaan leven na de schade die was aangericht. Nu de goden waren verbannen en geen contact meer konden maken met hun volgelingen op Gielinor, stonden heel rassen er alleen voor. thumb|left|De [[Fist of Guthix werd opgericht.]] Gelijk nadat de goden waren verbannen werd de Fist of Guthix gecreëerd. De druïdes die Guthix aanbidden, bouwde verschillende stenen cirkels. De barbarians vielen de Gnomes aan zodat vele gedwongen waren om terug te trekken in de verborgenheid. Ook begonnen andere rassen oorlog te voeren, maar dit waren slechts kleine oorlogen. Hazeel had nog steeds de macht over Kandarin. Veel Saradomin volgelingen begonnen met verschillende oorlogen om een bezet gebied terug te nemen. Zo begonnen verschillende Saradomin volgeling met een terugname van Kandarin. Verschillende soldaten wisten Ardougne binnen te dringen en Hazeel te vermoorden. thumb|[[V------- ontdekt de Stone of Jas.]] De Elven begonnen met het uitbreiden van hun rijk en kwamen in het bezit van een grot rijk dat zich naar Kandarin tot aan Edgeville reikte. De elven leefden in harmonie met de Gnomes en andere soorten en probeerde verschillende bondgenootschappen maken, maar veel rassen weigerde dit aanbod. Na een langdurige periode besloot de Iorwerth Clan om alle andere families te verraden en bestormde Prifddinas in de naam van Zamorak. De Cadarn Clan onder leiding van Baxtorian keerde terug naar Prifddinas om de stad terug te krijgen maar faalde. Alle andere leden die niet tot de Iorwert lan behoorde werd opgejaagd en vermoord. Op een bepaald moment in tijd werden de mensen erg machtig en begonnen gebieden te bevolken. Vele nederzettingen groeide uit tot steden. Een mens genaamd Robert the Strong wist de bedreiging van de Dragonkin te verweren en dreef de Dragonkin terug. Sinds dat moment was er niets meer vernomen van de Dragonkin. Misthalin organiseerde een massieve verdediging tegen Drakan. De Seven Priestly Warriors die bestonden uit: Ivandis Seergaze, Iriandul Caistlyn, Sarl Dunegun, Derygull Templeton, Erysail the Pious, Friar Twiblick en Essiandar Gar, uit kleine nederzettingen van Misthalin, leidde de militairen van Misthalin tijdens deze verdediging. Drakan was hierdoor gedwongen om zich terug te trekken achter de rivier in minder dan een jaar. Met Drakan's leger achter de rivier konden de zeven priesters een spreuk uitspreken, wat volgens de legendes met de kracht van Saradomin werd gedaan, dat de dood van Drakan's troepen zouden zijn als de rivier zouden oversteken. Zes van de zeven priesters werden vermoord door Drakan's laatste stand, waarvan alleen Seergaze, met soldaten zoals Keorgius Feryis, het bevel over het leger van Misthalin had. De Paterdomus werd hier opgericht, een tempel voor Saradomin, een tempel die de grens in de gaten kon houden. Door het zegenen van de Salve, door de zeven priesters, was een begin van het nieuwe zwaar geïsoleerde Morytania en Drakan. Een Fremennik genaamd V------- ontdekte een grot waar hij de Stone of Jas vond. Hij raakte de steen aan en veranderde. Hij bezat over magische krachten en vanaf dat moment is waarschijnlijk de Moon Clan opgericht, de eerste stam die vanaf een lange tijd magic wist te gebruiken. Uiteindelijk groeide het aantal Saradominsten met kennis over magie, waardoor het menselijk ras in opmars kwam. De mensen veroverde grote gebieden door de kunst van magie die veel rassen wisten te overwinnen. Vijfde tijdperk De Fifth Age is de meest recente tijdperk van Gielinor. Het staat bekend om de opmars het menselijk ras. Sinds de mensen de kunst Magic hebben herontdekt, blijken ze over veel krachte te bezitten. Echter hadden de Zamorakian de kunst van magic niet in handen. Verschillende Zamorakian vertelde dat ze wilde overlopen tot de kant van Saradomin, maar verraden de Saradomins door de gehele voorraad Runes te stelen en en de Wizards' Tower in brand te steken. Sinds dat moment kwamen de Zamorakian in opmars en wisten verschillende gebieden en nederzettingen te veroveren zoals de Paterdomus. Een Zamorak volgeling, genaamd King Lathas, de koning van Kandarin, was in het geheim een volgeling van Zamorak en sloot een bondgenootschap met de Iorwerth Clan. De Iorwerth clan met hun zoektocht naar de Temple of Light en infiltreerde West Ardougne in vermomming als een Mourner. In het jaar 169, het recente jaar, zal het Ritueel plaatst vinden, een ritueel waar de Mahjarrat bij één komen om één van hun eigen soort op te offeren zodat de rest die krachten kan absorberen. Verschillende Mahjarrat zoals Jhallan en Azzanadra zijn bevrijdt en plannen om deel te nemen aan het ritueel in The North. Lucien heeft de Staff of Armadyl en de Stone of Jas in handen weten te krijgen en is extreem machtig geworden en wilt waarschijnlijk een god en heerser van de Mahjarrat worden. Azzanadra heeft de Senntisten Temple weten op te bouwen en heeft communicatie gelegd met Zaros. Zaros zweert wraak op zijn verraad. Locaties in Gielinor Bevolking Goden Zie ook *''RuneScape'' *''RuneScape Classic'' *Rassen en:Gielinor fr:Gielienor pl:Gielinor